Sonic: Return of the Heroes Series
by Sonic155
Summary: The Sonic heroes died from a tragic accident that wiped out the Mobian race. Now 300 years later, a great evil returns, and it's all up to a group of kids who'll have to bond with their chao to become the new Sonic Heroes. But can they really handle the pressure of a mad scientist, the government, a blood thirsty hedgehog, and all the villains up ahead? Season 1 of the series!


**So, I decided to start on another story, and I might be a bit more creative on this one than the previous two. Only, this is going to be more like a series I'm starting. And who knows, it might be better than 'the legend of the blue blur', another story of mine. In this story, I'll be combining the Sonic places with Earth, and not only that, but also the Sonic characters from Satam, Underground, OVA, Adventures of STH, X, Archie Comics, Fleetway Comics, and the games( including Lost World). But they won't come in right away, they'll ease their way in or be in the next season. Also, I don't know if I'll do it yet, but I might accept some OCs, but not for any love relationships, at least not yet. And not to be rude, but can they have powers and personalities of their own? I've been seein' a lot of copycats lately, (er, no offense to all of you). But, they can have similar powers, I guess. And I'll be throwing some OCs of mine in, too. Now, with all that out of the way, I present to you the story!**

**( Note: The Chao will be playing a big role in this story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters, they belong to SEGA. I do however, own the OCs ahead.**

** Return of the Heroes**

**_by Sonic155_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"Mr. Sonic." a young child's voice said.

The blue hedgehog wasn't breathing. This only worried the figures around him. They all shared worried and slightly, frightened looks, before they returned their attention back to the motionless hedgehog. A pink figure suddenly stood from the group of figures, gaining everyone's attention.

"Here, let me give it a try. My Sonikku is bound to awaken once he hears my lovely voice." it said in a feminine voice. Her tone seemed to be filled with love.

"Your definition of lovely must be different from the actual word." muttered a red figure in a gruff male voice. The pink figure brought out her arm, and in a puff of smoke, a giant red and yellow hammer was being held in her hand. She turned around with a dark glare.

"_What was that, Knucklehead_?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice. The red figure widened his eyes and gulped.

"N-nothing." he nervously said, recalling the memories of all the times the pink figure hammered his head when he was being a smart aleck. The pink figure drew back her hammer, and with a huff, she walked off towards the unconscious blue hedgehog. Once she was directly in front of the hedgehog, she squatted to her knees, and put on the best loving smile she could.

"Oh Sonic, Sonikku." she said with a slight giggle as she poked the hedgehog's tan arm, "You can wake up now"

But even with her efforts, the blue hedgehog didn't come to. The pink figure sighed sadly and slowly stood to her feet, a disheartened frown on her face.

"Even that didn't work." she said disappointed.

"It's okay, Amy. You tried your best, we all did" a cream colored figured assured in a young polite voice.

"Chao, chao." a small sky blue figure chirped in agreement as it floated behind the cream colored figure. A orange yellow figure sighed.

"I wonder how we're going to wake Son-huh?" it started to say in a young troubled boy's voice until his large ears twitched to a sound.

A grunt.

Everyone in the group turned to the blue hedgehog, only to see his nose wrinkle and his eyelids twitch. The group widened their eyes and waited eagerly for hedgehog to wake up. Sonic the Hedgehog, the speed demon hero, grunted as his eyelids twitched even more. Slowly but surely, his eyelids started to rise up, revealing his bright emerald green eyes. But he hissed as the harsh sunlight made contact with his eyes, causing them to clam shut. Reluctantly, he opened them again and blinked a few times, in order for his eyes to adjust to not only the sunlight, but his surroundings, too. But the hedgehog didn't get to for too long, once a pair of peachy arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his throat.

"Oh Sonic!" the pink figure, Amy Rose, his number one fan girl, cried as she nuzzled her face in his chest, a bright smile on her face. "I'm SO glad to see you finally awake! I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

Instincts immediately kicked in as Sonic yelped and ripped away from the pink hedgehog's grip. He jumped to his feet in alarm. "A-amy! What are you doing here?"

"Sonic, it's okay."

The hedgehog turned around, only to see his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, walk up to him. He was a bit weary though, because of what recently happened.

"T-tails? Is that really you?" he asked with an arched brow. Tails nodded, and smiled sadly.

"Yep, though I wished we didn't have to see each other like this."

"'Like this?' Tails, what's going on? And where are we?" Sonic asked, a bit confused. He made sure to take in his surroundings, and noticed them. It looked as if they were in Mystic Ruins, but what was so different was the fact that everything looked... new. No old and shaggy trees, but instead new, straight, and fresh trees, even the ground seemed to shine as bright as a star. He then turned back to Tails, waiting for an answer, but before the young fox could reply, a harsh voice interrupted.

"You're dead, Faker. We all are, even the doctor himself." came the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's dark counterpart and the ultimate life form. Sonic turned to see the dark hedgehog crossing his arms with an emotionless expression on his face, and that's when Sonic noticed what Shadow meant by 'we.' Surrounding him were all of his friends such as, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, the Chaotix, Cream the Rabbit, Skipper the Rabbit and Musk Tusk the Dongel(There'll be a description to these two and any other OCs of mine at the end of this chapter), Vanilla the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Shade the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, and even his siblings, Sally Acorn, or older friends from his past. The hedgehog blinked, and then turned towards both Tails and Shadow with confusion.

"D-dead? But... how?" he asked. Tails made a noise and scratched his head in thought, while Shadow closed his eyes and looked away. Neither of the were sure how it happened. Amy was the one to speak next.

"Well, we aren't really sure how it happened, darling." she said, shuffling her weight to her right foot, gaining everyone's attention, "but, from time to time, we do hear this voice."

"Yeah, and she said we had to wait for you to get here, before anything interesting would really happen." Skipper said with a nod of agreement.

"But, the problem is you're finally here, and nothing has happened yet, hedgehog." Shade said, crossing her arms and looking down in thought. But then, a voice suddenly caused everyone to snap their attention upwards.

"My apologies to those who are all present." came the voice of a certain orange echidna as she floated slowly to the ground. Once she landed, the echidna dusted herself off. "But, now that our last guest is here, we can get to business." as she smiled. Everyone gasped.

"Tikal?!" Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy questioned in unison. They certainly haven't forgotten their big adventure in Station Square with Chaos. The echidna, Tikal, smiled and bowed.

"Hello you four, it's been awhile, has it not?" she greeted with a warm smile. Even Big seemed familiar with the girl, but not everyone else. In fact, they were surprised to see her.

"No way, I thought Knuckles, Shade, and I were the last echidnas!" Exclaimed a shocked Julie Su the Echidna. "Not to mention my good for nothing half sister, Lien Da." she muttered in disgust. Tikal slightly giggled.

"Yes, I'm an echidna as well. My name is Tikal, daughter of Chief Pachacamac. Knuckles and I come from the same clan." she said with a slight blush.

"Really? Wow, that's cool!" cried Musk Tusk in awe. Cream nodded in agreement.

"And I like your name, Ms. Tikal. It's a beautiful name." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Musk Tusk and Cream." she said. But then she noticed their shocked faces. "Yes, I know each individual's name. It-"

"If you know our names, then I'm sure you know what we want." Shadow interrupted, his tone serious. "Start talking." Tikal winced at his tone, but nodded neither less.

"As you wish." she said with a bow. She then turned to everyone else. "Now as you all know, you've all waken up here in this forest, trying to figure out what has happened." Everyone surely nodded in agreement, eagerly waiting for furthermore information just as she feared. She sighed.

"I fear you may not like what comes next." she said in a quiet tone. Sonic shrugged and waved it off with his hand.

"Hey, no biggie, we dealt with worse." he said. Tails nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we can handle it." he said, trying to urge Tikal to continue.

The echidna nodded. "Very well. But be warned, you weren't the only ones to die..." Everyone immediately fell into silence. It was Cream who spoke next.

"Wh-what do you mean, Ms. Tikal?" the child asked, not liking what she heard. She hugged Skipper for comfort, leaving her brother to rub her back soothingly. Tikal hesitated.

"You fine group of heroes weren't the only Mobians to die. Each of your families, every single villain you encountered in your life,... the whole Mobian race is now extinct." she said loud enough for everyone to hear. She closed her eyes and faced to the ground, ignoring everyone's shocked and horrified expressions. No one dared to talk, as if something would cause an uproar. But, Shadow quickly brushed off his shock and faced Tikal with a doubtful expression.

"You better be telling the truth, Tikal," he started in a demanding tone, "because I find this hard to believe, even if you are a spirit."

Tikal sighed and looked up. "I am, Shadow. It may seem unlikely, but the reason behind it isn't. There... there was this giant meteor, slightly bigger than the one which made the Dinosaurs become extinct, but what was so different and terrifying about it was... it was filled with raw and unstable Chaos energy." At this, Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"Chaos energy, but how? I thought the Master Emerald, and the Chaos Emeralds were the only ones with it." he asked, making a point. "There isn't anything else like them in the universe... is there?" Tikal shook her head.

"I... I honestly don't know. It's true the Mobians didn't survive, but the humans did." she said, bringing everyone's attention. "They... they evacuated their selves underground. They were willing to warn the Mobians, but they weren't fast enough, and when the meteorite came..."

"...We didn't stand a chance." Tails said, looking disheartened. Tikal nodded, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry,... for all of you. Neither of you deserved this, you should've had the right to live your life to the fullest." she said sincerely. Sonic sighed.

"It's not your fault." he said, waving it off. But then a thought came to Silver's mind.

"What about the future? Will it be peaceful or disastrous?" he asked concernedly. Tikal finally smiled a warm smile.

"For your question, young Silver, the future will be bright. Adults will still work, children will play, and families will continue to love." she said, as she did a little twirl. Seeing the young echidna twirl with happiness seem to somewhat uplift the spirits of some, even Shadow's lip seem to twitch. But just as she seemed happy, Tikal suddenly stopped twirling around as a memory replayed in her mind.

"But... the future won't always be peaceful, for evil will always strike back, and this one will be _unexpected._" she sighed. Sonic frowned.

"Then how can the world fight back with dead heroes? Ghosts can't really touch anything, ya know." he said as he placed his hands on his hips. Merlisa the Ghost Cat, and Horizon the Dragon huffed at that statement, causing the hedgehog to chuckle nervously and place an arm behind his head. "Err, sorry about that, you two."

Tikal smiled. "And that's where you guys come in." Everyone looked at the echidna, confused. "You heroes still have a chance to live."

"But how?" Knuckles asked. Tikal giggled. "You'll find in all due time. Even I myself, will be able to live once more, for my spirit won't last much longer due to the meteorite's raw energy. So, are all of you ready?"

Everyone didn't know what to do. Should they take the offer to live again and become heroes once more, or should they stay here and finally settle down? Well, Tikal said the peaceful future wouldn't last forever, and they were tempted to protect everyone. But... would the humans remember them? And even if they did,... would they still_ want_ them around? Sonic shook his head. Wanted or not, he was going to follow his heart's desire. He was determined to protect the human race, even if he failed for doing the same for the Mobian race. He _would_ protect this race, the whole world. The hedgehog turned to Tikal with a grin.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm always ready for a new adventure!" he said as he gave the echidna his signature thumbs up. He turned to everyone else. "What about you guys?"

Tails eagerly stepped forward with a grin, his two tails swishing back and forth.

"Who says I _won't_ help my big brother?" he said, returning the thumbs up. But then, Manic walked up and ruffled his bangs.

"Hey, he's my big bro, too, little dude." he said with a grin. He then turned to Sonic. "Count me in, bro!"

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving us girl family members out of this." Sonia said as she walked up with Space the Hedgehog right behind.

"Yeah, show some girl power!" Space said with a cheer. Sonic grinned, rubbing his nose with his index finger.

"Well, girls can be scary." he chuckled, earning an angry "Hey!" from both girls. But then, he was glomped by Amy. The hedgehog repeatedly kissed his cheek.

"I'd be crazy if I said no, Sonikku!" she squealed. Sonic laughed nervously, and eased out of her grip. He then faced everyone else.

"Anyone else?"

At this everyone, even Shadow, smiled and cheered.( Well, Shadow nodded, anyways.)

"YEAH!"

Sonic smiled in delight.

"That settles it then, the heroes are back in business!"

* * *

**And there you go, the prologue. It may seem confusing at first, but I promise you, it'll become clearer later on. I'm just glad I got this off my chest. Now, as for the OCs of mine:**

**#1. Skipper the Rabbit: In not only this story, but many others, he'll be known as Cream's lost brother, who lived with their dad instead of Vanilla. He's 9 years old, and looks a little like Cream, only his fur is an ocean blue, and the patches of fur on his forehead, lower half of his ears, and his tail, are white, he has no patches of different colored fur around his eyes like Cream does, while his inner ears are pink. His eyes are just like Creams, and he wears an orange turtleneck sweater, white silky gloves, lime green ankle bracelets, and yellow and green boots. For his abilities, he can fly like Cream, thanks to his ears, is good at technology, and close to close combat. This rabbit's courageous and quick in the air.**

**#2. Musk Tusk the Dongel: Musk Tusk is a combination of a dog and a angel, meaning, he has the wings and powers of an angel, but the form of a dog. He's only a pup, he has a small tuff of hair, his fur is a chocolate brown, and his muzzle, torso, paws, and lower half of his tail, is a pearl white like his wings, while his inner ears are pink. His eyes are a sky blue, and the only thing this pup wears, is a silver collar like Chip's, only his jewel is a minty color. Musk Tusk is a Labrador Retriever pup, who's cheerful and curious.**

**#3. Merlisa the Ghost Cat: Merlisa is a cat who can get easily scared. She's 8 years old, she has two bangs, a ponytail at the back of her head with a blue scrunchie, her fur is a jet black, and her muzzle, inner ears, and the lower half of her tail, are a snow white. Her eyes are baby blue, and she wears a pink shirt with a purple heart to the side, a blue jean skirt, pink fingerless gloves, pink and blue striped kneecap socks, and blue sneakers. Merlisa is shy and timid, but can open up to others without stuttering or fainting.**

**#4. Horizon the Dragon: Horizon is one of the last few surviving dragons on Mobius. He's 13 years old, he has a small tuff of hair, his scales are orange, and his muzzle and inner ears are tan, while his horns and wings are green. His eyes are a light seaweed green, and he wears a tan vest jacket, tan elbow length fingerless gloves, and tan and green rubber sock- like shoes. Horizon is a rare, weather dragon, can be little stubborn, and a little bit of a smartass.**

**#5. Space the Hedgehog: Like Skipper, Space is going to be a lost daughter of Uncle Chuck, meaning Sonic's cousin. I know this may be a little over used, but I'll see what I can do. She's 15 years old, she has two droopy bangs, her quills are in a pony tail, her fur is a light shade of blue, and her muzzle, inner ears, and arms are a light tan. Her eyes are a deep sapphire, and she wears a flute-shaped medallion, white polo shirt, a brown belt, khaki pants, tan silky gloves, and multi colored polka dotted white sneakers. **

***gasp* God, that was a lot. Anyways, now that's over with, I'll seeya in chapter 1. Please R&R!**


End file.
